LYCAN (HUNKAI VER)
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: Jongin seorang remaja 17 tahun baru saja kehilangan ibunya. Suatu hari ayahnya yang seorang dokter dimutasi ke Jinan. Saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa hidupnya tidak lagi sama seperti dulu (Hunkai and The Others Crack Pair) Werewolf, Myth, And Vampire Inside.
1. New Life

**Lycan**

 **Genre : Romance/Supernatural**

 **Rating : M (For Language dan sedikit Lime tersurat)**

 **WARNING : BL, OOC, TYPO(S), Myth Inside, AU, NO BASH, GS FOR MOMMIES, CRACK PAIR, ALUR CEPAT, GAJE**

 **ALL CHARA ARE NOT BELONG TO ME**

 **Inspirated By : Twilight, Underworld, Vampire Diaries, Frankenstein, And Myth History.**

 **Summary :**

 **Jongin seorang remaja 17 tahun baru saja kehilangan ibunya. Suatu hari ayahnya yang seorang dokter dimutasi ke Jinan. Saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa hidupnya tidak lagi sama seperti dulu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **13 adalah angka sial, tapi bagiku 17 adalah angka tersialku. Tepat di hari ulang tahunku, ibuku meninggal dunia secara tiba-tiba tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ayahku sempat terpukul, begitu juga aku. Hidupku seolah tak berarti tanpa ibu, dan menuduh dunia begitu kejam kepadaku.**

 **Tepat 2 bulan ibu meninggal, ayahku yang seorang dokter itu di mutasi ke sebuah desa yang terletak di Jeolla Utara.**

 **Semua orang berpikir itulah yang terbaik untuk kami agar bisa merelakan ibuku. Awal mulanya pun aku juga akan mengira seperti itu.**

 **Namun suatu keganjilan mulai terjadi. Dari banyaknya orang yang selalu berada di dalam rumah saat bulan purnama. Dan sebuah hutan terlarang yang malah membuatku semakin bertanya-tanya.**

 **Hingga pertemuanku dengan pemuda misterius bernama Oh Sehun beserta keluarganya. Tanpa sadar telah membawaku ke dunia lain dan tidak akan pernah membiarkan aku lepas sampai mati.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **New Life (Bab 1)**

"Tuhan, tolong lindungi kami dari mereka-mereka yang berniat jahat kepada kami, amin"

Aku mencium kalung berbandul salib pemberian ibuku sewaktu aku kecil dulu. Hal yang tidak akan pernah berubah adalah rutinitasku yang selalu berdoa di pagi hari—sehabis bangun tidur, tepat seperti apa yang selalu ibu ajarkan padaku.

Hal yang selanjutnya aku lakukan adalah mandi, membereskan tempat tidurku, dan segera menyiapkan makan pagi untukku dan ayahku. Hari ini hari Sabtu, sehingga aku maupun ayah dibebaskan dari banyaknya kesibukan di luar rumah seperti yang sering kami lakukan di hari-hari biasa.

Aku tak tahu harus memulainya darimana. Kisahku ini tidak terlalu menarik, dan tidak sedikit orang yang mengganggap ceritaku sangat membosankan. Dibandingkan mendengarkan ceritaku, orang lain pasti akan jauh lebih tertarik mendengarkan cerita-cerita anak balita yang baru pandai menceritakan hal-hal baru di sekitarnya.

"Kita akan berangkat besok pagi" Ayah berkata, ia sudah menghabiskan nasi goreng yang aku masak.

Wajahnya terlihat serius, ia meminum air putih di gelasnya. Aku hanya diam, dan sibuk menikmati masakanku sendiri.

"Jongin, kau dengar ayah?"

Aku mendongak, menatapnya sekilas dan mengangguk. Ku pikir ayah tidak perlu mendengar persetujuanku untuk pindah ke Jinan. Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Apa kau siap jika harus meninggalkan rumah?"

Aku mengernyitkan keningku. "Mengapa tidak?"

Ayah mengulas senyum tipis. Ayahku bukan orang yang sering tersenyum dan banyak bicara karena ia seorang dokter.

"Ayah tak ingin kau merasa terpaksa"

"Aku tahu"

Lagipula siapa yang akan merasa dipaksa?

"Kemana pun ayah pergi, aku akan selalu ikut ayah"

Ayah mengusak sayang rambutku. Meskipun terkadang ayahku kaku, ayah sangat menyayangiku dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri di Jinan. Apalagi dengar-dengar ia akan tinggal di desa, ayahku bukan orang yang pandai memasak dan merapihkan rumah. Jadi aku tidak akan tega berkata, jika aku mau menyelesaikan sekolahku di Seoul dibandingkan di Jinan. Walau sesungguhnya berat hatiku untuk pindah dari sini.

...

Aku mulai terkenang saat melihat gambar cantik ibuku dibalut pakaian hanbok warna-warninya tengah menggendong tubuhku sewaktu aku bayi. Ibu selalu bilang jika aku adalah putranya yang manis dan memujiku pada setiap hal kecil yang selalu sukses ku lakukan.

Tanpa sadar mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Kim Kyungsoo telah pergi 2 bulan yang lalu. Dan kini hanya ada aku, Kim Jongin (putranya), dan juga Kim Kyuhyun (suaminya) yang dokter itu.

Ibu selalu bangga dengan keberuntungannya yang bisa menikahi seorang dokter seperti ayah. Namun keberuntungannya harus bertahan begitu singkat, karena kini yeoja yang paling aku sayangi itu harus pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Mataku terpejam dan tahun-tahun saat dimana ibu masih bersama kami mulai bergerak merasuki pikiranku. Perlahan-lahan mundur seperti jarum jam yang berputar ke arah berlawanan.

Rasanya baru kemarin saat ibuku yang cantik itu mengajariku bermain sepeda di halaman kami yang asri itu. Atau saat ibu menjahit baju kesayanganku, atau saat ibu yang memasak makan malam yang enak untuk kami.

Namun panggilan ayah dari mobilnya menyadarkanku. Aku membuka mata, dan menghela napas pelan, lalu merasakan semuanya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Kita harus cepat, nak" ia berseru. Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku memasuki mobil ayahku.

"Rumah akan ayah sewakan beserta isi-isinya"

"Bagaimana dengan barang-barang ibu? Bagaimana jika si penyewa itu merusaknya?"

Ayah terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata; "Barang-barang ibumu sudah ayah taruh di kamar pribadinya. Ayah telah menguncinya. Sebagian lukisan ibumu pun juga ayah bawa ke Jinan"

...

Hal yang tak pernah terbayangkan tentang rumah baru kami di Jinan adalah rumah yang lumayan besar dengan gaya minimalis yang nyaman.

Rumah ini adalah rumah dinas. Dan aku sempat berpikir jika rumah ini sedikit terpencil dari keramaian penduduk. Ini rumah yang nyaman bagi orang-orang yang tidak suka kebisingan seperti kami.

Mungkin jika berjalan 1 Km ke arah selatan, aku bisa menemui sebuah pertanian milik keluarga Ryu. Tetangga terdekat kami yang punya mobil bak terbuka dan traktor.

Aku tahu itu karena mereka sudah saling bersalaman dan terlihat ramah. Putra keluarga Ryu usianya baru 8 tahun. Usia yang cukup jauh jika dibandingkan kedua orangtuanya yang sudah berusia 50 tahunan itu. Mereka benar-benar telat memiliki seorang anak rupanya.

"Jika ada apa-apa, Uisa bisa meminta pertolongan kami" kata yeoja itu. Ia terlihat malu-malu.

Ayahku memang tampan, dan punya kharisma tersendiri saat ia tersenyum.

Aku mulai menyukai aroma-aroma embun pepohonan di rumah baru kami. Di belakang rumah terdapat pohon-pohon oak yang dilapisi lumut spanyol yang terlihat lebat dan mungkin sudah lebih dari 10 tahun berada di sana.

"Ayah bisa mengantarmu ke sekolah jika kau mau" kata ayah.

Keluarga Ryu dengan baik hati memberikan sebuah sepeda berwarna hitam dengan sebuah keranjang di depannya.

Makan malam kami kali ini sangat sederhana. Dengan lauk-pauk yang diantarkan beberapa penduduk desa yang ramah itu saat mengunjungi rumah kami. Dalam hitungan jam saja nama ayah sudah mulai tenar di seluruh penduduk desa dan membuatku ingin tertawa saja rasanya.

"Ayah tahu, kau tidak bisa naik sepeda"

Aku memasang wajah masam saat ayah berkata seperti itu. "Aku akan belajar nanti" sahutku.

"Tapi untuk sekarang ayah yang akan mengantarmu ke sekolah"

"Memangnya ayah tidak sibuk?"

"Tidak jika hanya mengantarmu ke sekolah"

.

.

.

.

* * *

SMU Yeolhan adalah sebuah SMU negeri yang terletak beberapa kilometer dari rumahku.

Ayah bilang aku akan sekolah di sana, dan memiliki teman baru yang sudah pasti jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Seoul. Aku sempat berpikir, pastinya mereka akan terlihat polos dan berbeda jauh dengan teman-temanku saat di Seoul.

Dan tebakanku sama sekali tidak melenceng. Semua gadis nampak berpakaian sopan dengan rok-rok di atas lutut dan stocking berwarna hitam sedikit tebal membalut kedua kaki mereka.

Aku mulai gelisah, seperti; Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan baik dengan mereka? Mengingat aku yang terlalu sulit untuk bisa membuka diriku pada lingkungan baru.

Tapi ayah berkata, jika yang perlu aku lakukan hanya tersenyum. Aku menuruti perkataannya, dan sebisa mungkin ku jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan guru-guru yang bertanya siapa namaku, atau murid pindahan darimana. Dan yah, seperti itulah kiranya.

Ada banyak sekali pohon dan semak-semak di sekeliling sekolah baruku sehingga aku berpikir jika di belakang sekolah ini bisa dijadikan sebuah tempat uji nyali saat pesta kemah nanti. Pasti akan seru, pikirku.

"Kau pasti murid baru dari Seoul itu ya?" seorang yeoja datang dan menyapaku.

Aku tersenyum seraya mengangguk. Ia memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Ahn Jaehyun seorang kepala sekolah di SMU ini.

Dia mengajakku ke ruang tata usaha dan memintaku untuk menunggu di ruang tunggu sementara ia masuk ke dalam ruangan yang terletak di sana. Ada tiga ruangan di sana.

Juga sebuah konter panjang berantakan dengan keranjang-keranjang kawat penuh kertas di sana.

Aku menghirupi aroma dingin AC yang sangat khas di hidungku. Dan tak lama kemudian Jaehyun saem tiba dengan stellan seragam dan memberikan dua lembar kertas padaku.

"Kau bisa mengganti seragam lamamu dengan seragam ini di toilet" katanya, dengan senyum. "Dan ini jadwal mata pelajaran dan peta sekolah"

Aku mengangguk dan mengucapkan kata terimakasih. Lalu membungkuk—pergi dari ruang tata usaha itu.

Sempat ku dengar jika ia mendoakan aku supaya aku senang selama berada di Yeol han. Dalam hati aku meyakinkan jika aku bisa melewatkan hari-hariku di sekolah ini seperti yang ia dan ayahku harapkan di sini.

...

Aku berjalan menuju toilet—hendak mengganti seragam.

Toilet di sekolah ini terlihat sepi—berbeda sekali dengan toilet di sekolah lamaku yang kerap kali dijadikan ajang mesum oleh beberapa pasangan sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Aku menghela napas lega saat membuka bilik toilet. Hanya ada 4 buah bilik. Buru-buru aku mengganti seragam lamaku dengan seragam yeolhan yang berwarna biru dongker. Aku suka warnanya, terlihat kalem.

Aku mulai mematut diriku di depan cermin. Memperbaiki poni mangkukku yang sedikit agak memanjang. Besok aku akan memotongnya sedikit.

Akhirnya aku menghembuskan napas dan berjalan seraya mempelajari peta sekolah baruku, hingga tak sengaja menabrak tubuh seorang di depan pintu masuk Toilet.

 _ **Deg..**_

Maniksnya yang kelam itu menatapku tepat di mata. Begitu dalam sehingga aku seolah terkunci oleh tatapannya.

"M..Maaf" Ucapku, berusaha memutus kontak mata dengan namja itu.

Tubuhnya yang jangkung berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Ku rasakan suhu dingin menjalari seluruh tubuhku. Dia hanya diam saja, dan menarik tubuhku agar menyingkir dari hadapannya.

' _ **Sombong sekali'**_ batinku. Tubuhnya dingin, kulitnya pun begitu pucat hingga aku sempat berpikir dia adalah mayat hidup yang sering ku lihat di TV-TV.

.

.

.

Kelas terakhir hari ini sudah selesai, dan aku mendapatkan beberapa orang teman. Seperti Wonshik dan Jaehwan. Keduanya sepasang kekasih yang telah menjalin hubungan selama 5 tahun. Kemudian ada Moonkyu dan teman-temannya yang selalu memujiku manis setiap kali aku tersenyum. Aku pikir dia orang yang aneh, karena setiap aku bicara, dia akan bilang jika suaraku sangat lucu.

"Ku dengar kau tinggal di Seoul ya dulu? Tinggal dimana?" Tanya Moonkyu, tubuhnya yang kurus itu ia sandarkan di lorong dengan tatapan yang menurutku sangat aneh.

"Hey Moonkyu sedang merayu Jongin" suara teriakan seseorang membuat beberapa pasang mata menoleh ke arah kami.

"Sudahlah, Moonkyu! Kau tidak pantas dengannya. Lihat..Lihat! dia bahkan terlalu sempurna untukmu"

Aku menghela napas pelan.

Well, aku benar-benar tidak suka jadi bahan pandangan orang-orang yang seolah penuh prasangka padaku.

"Aku tinggal di Gangnam"

"Wah, Keren! Eh..eh dengar-dengar ayahmu pindah kerjanya? Kenapa harus di sini? Kenapa bukan di kota saja?"

Aku menatapnya seperti; _**'Its none of your buissness, dude'**_. Tapi namja ini malah tak tahu malu dan tidak membiarkan aku pergi dari sini.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawabku. Dengan senyum yang membuatnya merona.

"Apa aku sudah boleh pergi?"

"Eoh? Pergi? Memangnya kau hendak kemana?"

"Aku dijemput ayahku untuk segera pulang" jawabku.

...

Aku tak bisa pergi kemana pun tanpa beradu pandang dengan teman-teman baruku di sekolah ini.

"Jongin, aku bisa mengantarmu pulang ke Harvest Valley"

Aku menoleh, _**'dia lagi'**_ pikirku. Sepertinya dia tipe yang pantang menyerah pada apapun. "Terimakasih" ucapku, menolak halus.

"Sungguh, Jongin! Kau bisa percaya padaku. Aku pasti akan mengantarmu pulang" dia berseru lagi.

"Hey, Kim Moonkyu! Berhentilah merayu! Cepat, kita tak punya banyak waktu" Seseorang menoyor kepalanya. Dan membuatnya jengkel. "Aku pulang dulu ya, Jongin..Muacchh" *memberikan ciuman jarak jauh*

.

.

.

* * *

Hari kedua pergi ke sekolah. Dan hari ini berlangsung baik-baik saja. Tak ada gangguan, meskipun tatapan-tatapan para siswa selalu tertuju padaku.

Aku tak akan bertanya 'kenapa'. Kemarin ayahku bercerita jika orang-orang di desa ini jarang sekali kedatangan seseorang dari kota besar seperti Seoul.

"Seperti Fondue?"

Aku menoleh dan menatap Jaehwan yang sedari tadi bicara namun teracuhkan.

"Ada apa dengan Fondue?" tanyaku.

Lee Jaehwan tertawa pelan, dan berkata jika para namja di sekolah ini seperti cairan fondue yang meleleh di atas cawan yang dipanaskan saat melihatku.

Kami hari ini tidak berada di kelas yang sama. Malangnya aku, begitulah pikirku. Tapi kami akan tetap bertemu di hari Kamis dan Jumat untuk menghadiri kelas sejarah dan matematika (untuk hari kamis). Dan Biologi dan Sastra (untuk hari Jumat)

Mataku tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan seorang siswa yang beberapa waktu yang lalu berada di kelas bahasa inggris denganku. Dia duduk dengan empat orang yang tak jauh berbeda dengannya. 2 orang bertubuh jangkung, Satu namja mungil, dan satunya lagi seorang yeoja tomboy. Dia nampak menakutkan untuk seorang yeoja, pikirku.

Mereka tidak berbicara, tidak juga menyentuh makanannya meskipun di depan meraka masing-masing ada satu nampan makanan. Mereka seolah lebih hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing yang membuatku berpikir dan terus-terusan memandang ke arah mereka.

"Jongin, ada yang mau kenalan"

Aku dan Jaehwan menoleh. Mendapati Wonshik berjalan dengan seorang namja berwajah tampan. Ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kim Myungsoo, teman satu klub Wonshik di Klub Futsal.

Kami mengobrol apa saja. Tentang pelajaran, sampai Wonshik yang bercerita tentang anjingnya yang mati mengenaskan di kandangnya. Dia bilang anjingnya mati tepat di bulan purnama dengan keadaan leher yang berlubang.

"Ku pikir itu gigitan anjing liar atau rubah"

Wonshik menoleh ke arahku. "Aku tidak tahu" sahutnya. "Tapi orang-orang di desa ini punya mitos supaya tidak keluar di malam bulan purnama"

"Oh?"

Myungsoo mengangguk setuju. "Aku tidak terlalu percaya mitos. Tapi mendengar aduan para warga di desa ini membuatku mau tak mau percaya pada mitos kacangan itu"

"Ssstt, jangan asal sembarang bicara, Myungsoo!" Jaehwan berbisik pelan.

"Upps..maaf..maaf"

"Tapi itu tidak masuk akal" sahutku.

"Kau boleh tidak percaya, tapi apa salahnya untuk menaati peraturan. Hey Jongin, dimana bumi dipijak disitulah langit dijunjung" Wonshik berkata.

Tanpa sengaja tatapanku bertemu pandang dengan kelima orang-orang pucat itu. Rasanya begitu nyaman saat kau memandangnya. Mereka tidak terlihat seperti yang lain.

"Oh itu, Jung bersaudara" celoteh Myungsoo. Membuatku menoleh padanya.

"Mereka tidak mirip" kataku.

Wonshik tertawa pelan. Matanya menyipit sempurna.

Aku terus menatap mereka. Mereka sangat indah, dan seolah tak ku temukan kecacatan dalam diri mereka. Hingga tanpa sadar si namja berkulit pucat dengan rambut dark blue itu menatap ke arahku. Sangat tajam—sampai membuatku tertunduk malu.

Ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang berkata supaya aku terus menatapnya. Tapi tatapan hitam dan tajam itu membuatku gentar dan tak berani menatapnya.

"Yang rambutnya pirang itu Kris dan Baekhyun (di samping kirinya). Serta Chanyeol dan Sehun. Lalu yang Yeoja tomboy itu Amber namanya" Myungsoo berbisik sembari mengunyah makanannya.

"Mereka terlihat err—flawless"

"Benar" Jaehwan menjentikan jarinya. Kemudian terkekeh saat Wonshik menyentil keningnya. "Mereka memang selalu bersama" dia berkata lagi.

"Kris dan Baekhyun sepasang kekasih"—Myungsoo

"Incest?" Aku menatap mereka penuh selidik.

"Iya tidaklah" sahut Wonshik.

Aku bingung.

"Katanya mereka bersaudara" ujarku.

"Mereka semua anak adopsi keluarga Jung" Timpal Jaehwan. "Profesur Jung saja masih sangat muda. Kira-kira seperti 28 tahunan lah"

Aku menyudahi sesi tanya jawabku. Ku rasa tahu namanya saja sudah cukup dan tak perlu lagi bertanya lebih jauh mengenai mereka.

Aku berusaha melirik ke arah mereka. Dan sosok yang paling muda—yang menurut Myungsoo bernama Sehun itu juga melihatku. Tatapannya masih sama, seperti ketika ia menatapku satu hari yang lalu saat di toilet.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **New Life (Bab 2)**

Sepulang sekolah aku langsung tertidur, dan terbangun saat mencium aroma daging matang dari dapur.

Aku buru-buru bangun. Sepertinya ayahku sudah pulang dan mencoba memasak lagi.

Aku harus cepat!

Sebelum ayah menghanguskan dapur. Oke, mungkin itu terdengar berlebihan. Tapi serius, aku segera turun dari lantai dua dan mendapati ayahku tengah meletakan satu potong daging steak di atas piring.

"Ayah" Panggilku.

Ayah menoleh, dan tersenyum ke arahku. "Ayah hanya mencoba membuat makan malam. Itu saja" katanya, kikuk.

Aku menatap iba dua potong daging steak domba yang warnanya nyaris menghitam.

Oh ayah, bahkan memasak daging steak dengan oven saja bisa gosong..

"Seharusnya ayah bangunkan saja aku" kataku. Seraya mendudukan bokongku di atas kursi.

"Ayah tidak tega. Kau pasti lelah"

Aku membaluri daging steakku dengan saus sambal dan saus tomat. "Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali ayah bangunkan saja aku"

"Sepertinya ini tak layak dimakan" kata ayah, dengan tawa canggungnya.

"Tidak! Aku mau makan daging steak buatan ayah"

Ayah berkata jika aku tak perlu memaksakan diri. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak merasa terpaksa untuk menikmati masakan ayah.

...

"Jongin"

"Ya?" tanyaku, disela-sela mengunyah. Rasa daging yang sedikit gosong bila dicampur saus sambal tidak buruk juga.

Ayah nampak berpikir, "Bagaimana sekolahmu selama 2 hari ini?"

"Tidak buruk"

Ayah tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Kau nampaknya sudah punya teman baru"

Aku menganggukan kepala. Aku mencocol daging di tanganku dengan saus sambal lagi. "Teman-temanku sangat ramah dan menyenangkan"

"Begitu ya"

Ayah nampak berpikir, seolah ada sesuatu yang hendak ia katakan.

"Hari jumat depan malam purnama"

Aku mendongak.

Memangnya ada apa dengan malam purnama?

"Jangan keluar di hari jumat"

"Ayah?"

Ayahku menghela napas pelan. Ia mengusap lembut wajahku. "Ayah tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu"

"Karena ayah telah berjanji pada ibumu untuk menjaga dirimu, Jongin"

...

Ayah memberesekan meja dan aku mencuci piring. Bisa ku dengar curahan hati ayah tentang tempat kerja barunya yang jauh lebih mengasyikan dibandingkan saat ia di Seoul.

Semua rekan kerjanya begitu baik, tidak seperti di Seoul. Dimana ayah akan berkata, jika teman-temannya baru saja menipu keluarga pasien agar mereka dapat uang yang banyak.

Ayah terus bercerita, sampai bibirnya menyebut nama seorang yeoja. Namanya Kim Yesung, seorang asisten dokter yang akan menjadi asistennya selama ayah bertugas di klinik desa.

Malam itu suasananya tenang. Aku tertidur dengan cepat selepas makan malam. Sisa minggu itu berlangsung dengan baik sesuai harapan kami. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan rutinitas kelasku.

Dan tepat nanti malam adalah malam jumat. Dimana teman-teman di kelasku mulai bercerita horror supaya tidak ada satu pun yang keluar nanti malam. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, well, mereka terlalu berlebihan menanggapi sebuah mitos.

"Apa di malam bulan purnama akan ada anjing liar yang berubah jadi werewolf?" tanyaku.

Kelas menjadi hening, dan tatapan teman-teman di kelas biologi tertuju padaku.

"Lebih buruk dari itu, anak kota" celetuk seorang yeoja yang ku ketahui bernama Minah.

"Jongin hanya tidak tahu apa saja yang ada di desa kita" kata Jaehwan mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Aku yakin dia juga tidak akan keluar di malam hari. Ayahnya seorang dokter dan tiran"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti" kataku.

Minah bersedekap dada dengan tatapan angkuhnya. Heol, gadis ini memang yang paling sering menatapku dengan tatapannya yang terkesan dingin. Jaehwan bilang, Minah adalah gadis tercantik dan tenar di sekolah mereka. Mungkin ia hanya iri dengan tatapan para namja yang selalu tertuju penuh memuja ke arahku.

"Lebih baik kau tak perlu mengerti" sahutnya.

"Atau seorang petani yang akan menjelma menjadi vampire? Aku pernah baca mitosnya" ujarku.

"Ku dengar kau tinggal di Harvest Valley" Minah berjalan ke mejaku.

"Kau bisa tanya pada tetanggamu apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam. Itu pun jika kau berani keluar di malam hari mengingat dimana kau tinggal"

Cklek..

Kelas yang semakin hening saat seorang namja yang ku ketahui bernama Jung Sehun itu berdiri di depan pintu dengan tatapan dinginnya. Matanya yang setajam elang itu seperti mencari-cari keberadaan bangku kosong dimana ia bisa duduk leluasa seorang diri seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

Seminggu berada di Yeolhan. Aku bisa 4x berada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Tapi aku tak pernah berbicara—dan tampaknya tak ada satu pun siswa yang berani mengajaknya berbicara.

Hari ini kelas biologi lumayan ramai, karena Yuan saem hendak memberikan kuis untuk tambahan nilai di raport kami.

Ia berjalan ke arah mejaku—aku duduk sendiri, sementara Jaehwan dan Wonshik duduk bersama.

"Permisi" ujarnya.

Aku menoleh mendengar suara husky-nya. Begitu pun dengan Minah yang terlihat salah tingkah. Minah segera kembali ke mejanya meninggalkan kami.

Dan hal yang paling mengecewakan adalah Sehun yang sama sekali tak berbicara selama ia duduk di sampingku. Aku merasa kecewa, jujur saja, karena selama seminggu di Yeolhan hanya dia dan saudara-saudaranya saja yang membuatku terpesona pada kharisma yang keluar dari tubuh-tubuh pucat mereka.

Ini sangat tak adil, apalagi saat jam pelajaran usai ia buru-buru pergi dari kelas seolah ia sedang menghindari sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia terlihat buru-buru. Aku sangat kecewa, maka dari itu aku hanya diam saja meskipun Moonkyu dkk menceritakan hal-hal lucu di depan kami.

"Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Moonkyu. Ia duduk di sampingku.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. "Kau mau?" Aku menawarinya makanan.

"Yang namanya makanan mana bisa Moonkyu menolak" Myungsoo berkata, disertai tawanya.

Di depan kami Jaehwan menyuapi Wonshik. PDA, pikirku. Moonkyu terlihat lahap menghabiskan makananku.

"Apa kalian tahu soal Mitos di bulan purnama?" tanyaku. Aku kepo sekali mengenai cerita-cerita yang selalu sama setiap kali aku pergi.

'Jangan keluar di Bulan Purnama' bahkan papan peringatan terpasang di aula sekolah dengan huruf-huruf kapital.

Harus ada alasan mengapa peringatan itu terpasang, begitulah pikirku.

Wonshik menghela napas pelan. Moonkyu yang biasanya tertawa-tawa malah menghentikan makannya dengan tatapan tanpa ekpresi.

"Penduduk desa percaya jika ada makhluk yang akan keluar di malam itu" kata Wonshik.

"Wonshik" Myungsoo terlihat jengkel.

"Apa? Aku benarkan?"

"Vampire?"

"Lycan" Wonshik berkata pelan. Nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Apa itu Lycan?" tanyaku.

Myungsoo mendesah pelan. "Jongin, ku rasa kau tak akan mau mendengarkan ini"

"Apa itu spesies baru?" tanyaku.

"Dia adalah makhluk yang tercipta akibat pernikahan silang, Jongin" jawab Wonshik.

"Antara Vampire dan Werewolf"

Aku tertawa pelan.

"Kau bercanda? Vampire dan Werewolf itu tidak ada"

Moonkyu berdiri dari kursinya dan berkata. "Kau bisa buktikan sendiri nanti malam di belakang hutan yang tak jauh dari rumahmu" kemudian pergi begitu saja.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/n :

FF coba-coba sih. Maaf ya kalo absurd, gak pinter banget kalo bikin FF. Mention buat beberapa readers yang minta horror-misteri. Kalo yg ini jatuhnya genre mystery aja kali ya. Hehe..

Oh, ada yg suka baca Wattpad? Baru nyoba share FF di sana. Kalo suka dan berminat, aku coba lanjut. Tapi kalo gak ya gpp sih. Coba follow okabejoy25

 **Lycan : Ras baru yang diciptakan oleh vampire di Underworld yang menggabungkan gen Werewolf dan gen manusia. Dimana Lycan lebih kuat dibandingkan Werewolf. Para vampire menciptakan Lycan utk membentengi kaum mereka yg merasa terancam dengan kaum Werewolf.**

 **Lycan sendiri pun juga lebih pintar, dan dapat mengontrol kapan ia ingin berubah. Dan kekuatannya pun bisa bertambah berlipat-lipat di saat bulan purnama.**

 **(PS : Tapi khusus di FF ini Lycan adalah keturunan Vampire murni dan Werewolf terkuat yang pernah ada)**

 **Mohon maaf lahir batin, buat yang merayakan.. btw ini lanjut?**


	2. Curiousity

**Curiosity (Bab 1)**

* * *

Aku mulai mengetik 'Lycan' di mesin pencaharian. Dan berbagai macam hasil ku temui. Aku semakin tertarik mendalami 'Makhluk macam apa Lycan' itu.

Aku tak pernah suka cerita-cerita monster, Mitiologi, atau pun horror. Karena sejak kecil ibu tidak akan mengizinkan aku memiliki khayalan-khalayan menakutkan yang hanya akan menjadikan diriku anak yang pengecut.

"Konyol" gumamku, saat membaca artikel yang selalu sama dengan artikel-artikel sebelumnya.

Bagaimana bisa seorang vampire berhubungan intim dengan seorang werewolf? Hal yang ada di kepalaku adalah wujud werewolf yang menakutkan. Seperti; Tubuhnya yang tinggi besar, dengan bulu-bulu serigala yang nyaris menutupi setiap permukaan tubuhnya. Oh, dan taring-taring besar serta air liur di sekitar moncong mereka.

Suara lolongan serigala mengejutkan aku. Dan aku yakin, serigala itu berada di jarak yang cukup jauh di dalam hutan. Hutan di Harvest Valley adalah pemukiman yang paling cocok untuk pack-pack serigala.

Aku tahu ini gila, karena sekarang aku sudah memakai jaketku dan sebuah senter, serta pemukul base ball-ku. Aku menunggu kelengahan ayahku yang selalu memastikan aku tertidur di dalam kamar setiap malamnya.

Ku harap tidak apa-apa jika aku memastikan sendiri jika mitos yang digembar-gembor oleh masyarakat desa itu hanya omong kosong belaka.

Setelah ku yakin ayah tertidur, aku segera melarikan diri dari jendela kamarku yang terletak di lantai dua. Dengan hati-hati aku menuruni pohon oak yang berada di samping rumahku agar tidak terjatuh.

Konyol, seharusnya aku tak perlu kabur dari rumah hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu yang tak pernah selaras dengan jalan pikiranku.

Aku melirik rumahku, ku harap ayah tidak terbangun dan mendapati putra semata wayangnya kelayapan di malam hari.

Yang harus ku lakukan adalah masuk ke dalam hutan dan menyorot di sekitarnya. Kemudian pulang ke rumah dan tertidur. Apa itu cukup berbahaya? Ku rasa tidak. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri agar tidak masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan.

Tanpa terasa aku telah sampai di depan hutan yang berada 5 atau 7km dari rumahku. _**'Kau gila, Jongin'**_ batinku. Bagaimana jika ayah tahu? Ibu, maafkan aku! Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika ketakutan mereka hanya omong kosong belaka.

Ku langkahkan kedua kakiku. Aroma basah dan lembab tercium di hidungku. Suara ranting-ranting pohon yang ku injak mampu membuat jantungku berpacu.

 _ **Kresekkk...**_

Aku menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara ranting yang terinjak. Seperti ada seseorang yang tengah berjalan. Tidak mungkin itu aku, karena ku yakin aku sudah berhenti melangkah.

Bayangan hitam bergerak cepat, membuat bulu kudukku meremang. Kepalaku pusing, dan rasa takut mulai menderaku. Ayolah, aku harap itu hanya polisi hutan yang sedang membuat lelucon.

Aku meremat pelan kalung berbandul salib berbahan perak serta diamond kecil bulat yang terletak di bagian tengah.

"Hallo"

Seorang berwajah pucat berdiri tepat di depanku. Dia seorang yeoja, rambutnya pirang pucat. Matanya berwarna jingga dengan wajah khas orang-orang kaukasia.

"Sedang apa anak manis sendirian di hutan ini?" Tanyanya.

"Harum sekali"

Aku terkejut saat mendapati yeoja lainnya mengendus punggungku.

Aku terkejut dengan tingkah aneh dua yeoja ini.

"Siapa kalian?" tanyaku, tak gentar.

Dua yeoja itu tertawa cekikikan. Apakah dia hantu? Tapi kedua kaki mereka menapak meskipun wajah mereka terlalu pucat. Bahkan aku bisa melihat urat-urat biru di tubuh mereka.

"Mereka menyebut kami Lintah penghisap" si wanita yang lebih tinggi berkata.

Sementara yeoja yang lebih pendek berambut hitam itu menyeringai.

"Noona, mundurlah! Aku tidak mau menyakiti yeoja"

Tawa mereka semakin melengking. Dengan cepat si yeoja berambut pirang melompat ke arahku. Namun dengan cepat pula seekor serigala berbulu putih menerkam yeoja itu.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrr"

Serigala itu mengeram marah. Aku gemetar melihatnya. Apalagi saat pertempuran itu terjadi, dimana serigala berbulu putih itu mencabik-cabik tubuh kedua yeoja itu dengan tatapan amarahnya.

Kepalaku pusing, mataku seperti berkunang-kunang. Aku merasa tubuhku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Maka yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah aku melihat sosok namja bertelanjang dada berjalan ke arahku sebelum akhirnya gelap menghampiriku.

...

* * *

"Jongin"

Aku membuka kedua mataku, dan mendapati diriku berada di dalam kamarku—serta mendapati ayahku dan keluarga Ryu yang menatap cemas ke arahku.

"A..ayah" Aku berusaha terbangun.

"Mengapa kau kabur dari rumah?" tanya ayahku. Sarat akan amarah dan kekhawatir yang luar biasa.

Bibi Ryu membalurkan tangan kananku dengan sesuatu yang membuatku tersadar jika tanganku terluka.

"Arrgg" ringisku.

"Kau membuat kami cemas, nak" kata Bibi Ryu. "Ayahmu mencarimu ke rumah kami pukul 10 malam kemarin"

Ayah mendesis pelan. Ia terlihat kesal dengan tingkahku yang sembrono ini.

"Pergi kemana kau semalam?" tanya ayah.

Aku terdiam, mana mungkin aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Pergi ke hutan hanya untuk memastikan makhluk bernama Lycan itu benar-benar ada atau tidak.

"Pergaulan anak muda di Harvest Valley sama sekali tidak baik untukmu, Jongin" Ujar paman Ryu.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Mungkin itulah sebabnya ayah menyekolahkan aku jauh dari lingkungan Harvest Valley. Dia hanya tak mau aku bergaul dengan para pemuda-pemuda putus sekolah yang kerap kali berbuat onar.

"Untung saja putra angkat Profesor Jung menemukanmu. Dia bilang kau dikeroyok dua orang pemuda" Bibi Ryu menambahkan.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Profesor Jung? Bukankah itu ayah angkat Sehun dan keempat saudaranya?

...

Hari ini aku tak masuk sekolah, dan dalam waktu singkat berita tentang penyeranganku itu menyebar ke seluruh Harvest Valley. Bahkan teman dekatku, seperti; Wonshik, Jaehwan, Myungsoo, dan Moonkyu datang ke rumah membawakan buah-buahan—aku tahu itu hanya formalitas, karena yang sesungguhnya mereka inginkan adalah mengetahui keadaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Kau keluar tadi malam?" Tanya Moonkyu.

Aku yang duduk bersandar di ranjangku—dengan sebuah jeruk di tangan pun menoleh ke arahnya. Dia pasti tahu, pikirku.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyarankanmu ke luar" katanya. Ada penyesalan yang begitu mendalam di matanya.

"Ayahmu bilang kau ditemukan oleh si bungsu keluarga Jung" Jaehwan menyela. Dia berbaik hati mengupas mangga untukku. 'Thanks' ucapku pelan. Jaehwan baik sekali, dia sudah seperti seorang ibu diantara kami.

"Berarti Sehun tahu persis apa yang terjadi" celetuk Wonshik.

Myungsoo yang duduk di samping ranjangku tersenyum. "Memangnya kau sama sekali tidak ingat kejadian semalam?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. Aku tidak berbohong, karena aku sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang aku ingat aku keluar dari rumah untuk pergi ke hutan. Namun tidak untuk kejadian selanjutnya, karena kepalaku seolah berdenyut sakit saat aku mengingat kejadian selanjutnya.

"Sehun bilang ada dua orang yang menyerangmu. Untunglah dia segera datang" Wonshik berkata.

"Aku tak menyangka jika orang careless seperti dia itu mau menolong orang" Moonkyu bermonolog seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

 **Curiousity (Bab 2)**

* * *

"Hallo"

Aku membuka kedua mataku dengan sempurna saat mendengar suara husky menyapaku.

Aku baru saja ingat, setelah teman-temanku pulang, aku tertidur pulas di kamarku.

Aku menoleh, dan mendapati Sehun tengah duduk di meja belajarku tanpa ekpresi. Ia bersedekap dada, aku mulai menerka-nerka, sudah berapa lama dia berada di sini.

Wajahnya yang tanpa ekpresi itu terus menatapku. Namun biar begitu, matanya yang seminggu lalu selalu menatap tajam ke arahku kini terlihat mempesona dan begitu bersahabat.

"Ha..hai"

Ia tersenyum tipis dan berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"S..sudah berapa lama di sini?" tanyaku, gugup.

Ia duduk di samping ranjangku dan terus menatapku. Saking bingungnya kepalaku kembali pusing. Apakah aku berkhayal? Ya ampun, yang ada di depanku benar-benar Sehun. Si bungsu keluarga Jung.

"5 jam yang lalu"

"Apa? selama itu?"

Ia menganggukan kepalanya. Aku terdiam, lalu bertanya. "Dimana ayahku?"

"Dia pergi ke klinik. Ada yang terluka di sana"

Aku berdehem pelan. Ia mengambilkan segelas air di nakas kecil yang terletak di samping ranjangku. "Minumlah" katanya.

Aku menurut—air memasuki kerongkonganku yang kering.

"Jadi, Jongin"

"Kau tahu namaku?"

Ia tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang sopan dan menyenangkan, menurutku. "Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Jongin? Anak pindahan dari Seoul, putra dari dokter Kim"

Aku menyengir—gugup. Sudah kuduga, jawabannya pasti akan seperti itu.

"Sehun-ssi, aku ingin berterimakasih mengenai kejadian semalam" ujarku. Mungkin aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"Untuk kebodohanmu yang pergi ke hutan?" tanyanya.

Ku rasakan hangat menjalari wajahku hingga ke kuping. Well, dia pasti akan mengatakan jika aku terlalu bodoh untuk pergi ke hutan di malam hari.

"T..tapi mengapa kau bisa tahu aku ada di sana?" tanyaku. Pertanyaan yang terus berputar di kepalaku akhirnya keluar juga dari mulutku.

Sehun terdiam—sepertinya ia tengah berpikir. Matanya yang blue icy itu seperti kosong.

"Apa aku harus menceritakan kejadian yang sesungguhnya?"

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku terkejut, dingin merayapi sekujur tubuhku. Aku seperti melihat sesuatu di matanya, sekilas ada yang aneh. "Apa kau menggunakan softlens?" tanyaku, perlahan. Agar ia tak tersinggung

Sehun memang memiliki wajah yang agak kaukasia. Membuatku sempat berpikir jika ia dan keluarganya masih memiliki keturunan barat. Tapi aku ingat jelas warna obsidian kelamnya yang kontras sekali dengan kulit pucatnya.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari wajahku.

"Sehun?"

"Tidak" jawabnya.

Aku bergumam. Ku pikir ada yang berbeda dengan matanya kali ini. Aku menggeleng pelan, sebenarnya aku yakin memang ada yang aneh dengan kehidupanku kali ini. Tapi aku mencoba menampik. Aku yang aneh, atau Jinan yang aneh? Atau malah penduduk di sini yang membuatku merasa seperti orang sinting? Ku harap aku tidak benar-benar menjadi sinting di sini.

"Baiklah" ujarnya. Ia menarik wajahnya dari wajahku. Kemudian berdiri di samping ranjangku. "Pelajaran untuk anak kota yang nakal adalah tidak keluar ke hutan di malam hari"

"Aku tidak"

Aku menunduk malu, tanganku terkepal.

"Kau membuat ayahmu panik bahwa putranya yang manis kabur dari rumah"

"A..aku"

"Aku tak akan mengatakannya pada ayahmu" kata Sehun. "Tapi ku peringatkan padamu supaya tidak terlalu ingin tahu mengenai mitos itu"

Apa?

Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

"Semakin kau ingin tahu, semakin kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh"

"Kau juga keluar saat itu" kataku. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Aku tidak mungkin bodoh. Aku memang tidak ingat apa yang terjadi malam itu. Tapi sosok seorang pemuda bertelanjang dada membuatku langsung berpikir jika itu adalah Sehun.

"Ayahku seorang profesor, mencari obat-obatan di dalam hutan sudah menjadi hobinya" Ia mengangkat bahu, namun tatapannya masih tajam.

"Kau juga tidak percaya dengan mitos itu kan"

Aku tertawa sinis. "Kau sama sepertiku"

"Tidak, kita tidak sama" gumamnya.

Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. "Tidak akan pernah sama" ia berkata dingin.

Kemudian keluar dari kamarku. Dan ku dengar suara ayah yang menyapanya, dan mengucapkan kata terimakasih karena telah menjagaku selama ayah pergi.

Aku berpikir, bagaimana ia bisa tahu jika ayahku telah tiba?

.

.

.

 **Hari Senin..**

Aku berusaha terlihat menyimak Min Saem yang tengah menjelaskan di depan papan tulis dengan layar proyektor yang menyala. Tapi aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh saat mengingat keanehan yang semakin ku rasakan selama aku berada di Jinan.

Ketika bel berbunyi, Sehun yang duduk di pojok belakang langsung meninggalkan kelas dengan gerakan yang anggun—seperti yang kerap kali ia lakukan. Dan seperti biasanya, aku masih akan memandangi punggung lebar dan tegapnya dengan pikiran yang aku sendiri pun tidak mengerti apa.

Jaehwan dengan cepat mendatangiku bersama Wonshik—pacarnya. Namja itu membantuku membereskan buku-bukuku ke dalam tas.

"Tanganmu sudah sembuh?" tanyanya.

"Setidaknya sudah tidak terlalu sakit lagi" jawabku.

"Sudah bertemu Sehun?" Kini giliran Wonshik yang bertanya.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Tapi aku merasa jika ada sesuatu dalam hatiku jika aku harus menemui Sehun sekali lagi.

...

Aku berjalan tergesa-gesa setelah pelajaran terakhir berakhir. Aku harus segera mencari Sehun untuk meminta penjelasannya mengenai kejadian di hutan Harvest Valley.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat tempat favorite keluarga pucat itu menghabiskan waktunya. Aku tiba di gedung 4, sebuah gedung yang digunakan para siswa pecinta sains dan biologi. Aku tersenyum saat melihat salah satu dari putra Jung itu berdiri tegap di sana dengan jas lab membalut tubuh tingginya.

"Chanyeol-ssi"

Ia berhenti dan menoleh. Wajahnya pucat dengan maniks-nya yang Coklat keemasan. Aku menggeleng pelan. Apa dia salah satu namja-namja metroseksual yang gemar menggunakan Softlens?

"Putra dokter Kim" sahutnya.

Ia tersenyum begitu menawan. Aku menggeleng, mencoba lebih fokus dengan wajahnya dibandingkan dengan iris matanya yang kecoklatan itu.

"Kau pasti mencari Sehun kan?"

Aku membulatkan kedua mataku.

"Hanya menebak" katanya. Dia tersenyum lagi.

Aku balas tersenyum.

"Mungkin kau bisa menemuinya di halaman belakang sekolah"

Aku segera mengucapkan terimakasih dan bergegas ke halaman belakang sekolah. Di sana masih nampak bukit yang hijau dan sejuk dengan hamparan pohon yang tumbuh sangat subur.

Aku melihat namja itu berbaring di bawah pohon sambil menutup kedua matanya. Tubuhnya yang pucat terlihat begitu menawan dengan bibir tipis dan rahangnya yang tegas.

Dia sangat tampan—dan selama aku berada di Yeol han, banyak para siswi maupun siswa yang terpana akan ketampanannya. Yah, hanya saja mereka tidak terlalu menyukai tingkah anak-anak Jung itu yang terkenal penyendiri dan jadi terlihat tidak mau bergaul.

 _ **Kretekkk..**_

Aku tak sengaja menginjak ranting dan menghasilkan suara yang lumayan keras.

Sehun segera memasang kesiagaannya dan menoleh ke arahku. Matanya yang tajam itu menatapku tanpa ekpresi—selalu tatapan yang sama yang akan selalu ia perlihatkan padaku.

Dimana tatapan ramah yang kemarin?

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanyanya.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku ingin bertanya soal kejadian di malam itu" kataku, begitu canggung.

"Tak bisakah kau berterimakasih dan melupakan kejadian itu?

Aku terdiam saat ia berkata seperti itu. "Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai kau menceritakan yang sesungguhnya padaku"

"Kau diserang pemuda mabuk"

"Kau mengarang cerita!" Aku berseru kesal. "Aku tahu kau berbohong"

Kami saling menatap marah dalam keheningan. Akulah yang pertama kali bicara, mencoba tetap fokus. Perhatianku nyaris teralihkan oleh parasnya yang menawan itu.

"Mengapa kau tak mau cerita?" tanyaku.

"Tidak akan ada yang percaya" ia menjawab acuh. Wajahnya yang dingin terkesan angkuh bagaikan malaikat penghancur. Setan yang tampan dan menyebalkan, pikirku.

"Kau pun lebih baik pergi" seperti bisikan. Ia berbalik dan menjauh.

Aku marah, dan mengambil sebuah batu. Kemudian melempar batu itu ke arahnya. Namun dengan cepat ia berbalik dan menangkap batu itu dengan tangannya.

Aku menatapnya nyalang. Dia tidak peka! Aku tahu dia tidak akan pernah peka dan terus membungkam mulutnya seolah ia membisu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Minggu pagi yang dingin—mengingat salju sudah mulai turun melapisi permukaan jalan di desa Jinan.

Aku hanya melamun sambil memandangi jalanan dari jendela kamarku yang sedikit berembun. Sekilas teringat mimpiku semalam tentang ibuku dan seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi trending topik di kepalaku.

Di sana aku bertemu ibu. Ibu terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun pernikahannya yang ia kenakan saat acara pemakamannya. Ia mengusap lembut rambutku, tanpa bicara.

Aku menutup kedua mataku saat merasakan usapan lembutnya itu. Aku sangat merindukan ibuku, sampai rasanya aku masih bisa merasakan usapan tangannya di kepalaku.

Lalu entah bagaimana ibuku menghilang tergantikan dengan sosok kegelapan yang tertawa. Tawanya menggelegar dan membuatku takut. Ia mencoba meraihku, namun seseorang menarik pergelangan tanganku—menyelamatkan aku dari sosok itu.

Secerca cahaya terlihat di tubuhnya, dan aku mengenali sosok tampan ini.

Ku pikir itu adalah mimpiku yang paling aneh. Dan aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku bisa memimpikan Sehun? Segalanya terasanya tak nyaman dan membuat hatiku resah bukan main.

"Nak Jongin"

Itu bibi Na, asisten rumah tangga yang ayah pekerjakan untuk membantu kami. Bibi Na akan menginap di rumah ini bersama Seolchan, cucu semata wayangnya yang baru berusia 4 tahun dan sudah menjadi yatim piatu.

Ia melongok dari pintu kamarku yang terbuka.

"Bibi sudah membuat sarapan" katanya.

Aku mengangguk dengan senyum di wajahku. "Nanti aku akan turun"

"Baiklah..Tuan Kyuhyun juga sudah menunggu di bawah"

...

"Ayah"

Ayah mengalihkan fokus dari koran hariannya dan melihat ke arahku.

"Iya?"

"Apa ayah tahu mengenai profesor Jung?"

Ayah nampak berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia berkata jika Profesor Jung adalah seorang profesor hebat yang tinggal di timur Harvest Valley di sebuah rumah besar bersama kelima anaknya dan juga istrinya.

Profesor Jung dengan nama asli Jung Yunho. Dia seorang namja yang ramah dan baik hati. Hanya saja kehidupannya sedikit tertutup karena rumahnya yang seperti kastil itu terletak lumayan jauh dari pemukiman penduduk.

"Dia bekerja sama dengan dokter-dokter di sini" kata ayah. "Karena dia juga klinik di sini tak pernah kehabisan obat sekalipun untuk penyakit yang langka"

"Ayah pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu saja. Bahkan mengobrol" jawab ayah.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Kelima anaknya sekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu kan?"

"Iya, dan aku selalu berada di kelas yang sama dengan Sehun"

"Oh, si bungsu" ayah menyahut cepat. "Dia orang yang ramah"

Ramah apanya, pikirku. Bahkan sikapnya saja sangat jutek padaku. Bisa benar namja itu memainkan perannya. Ini sungguh tidak adil bagiku!

* * *

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/n :

Replied for some question:

A : Marganya kok Jung?

Me : Marganya Sehun tetap Oh kok. Cuma memang ada cerita tersendiri di balik marga Jung itu.

A: Insipirasi Twilight?

Me: Gak benar-benar twilight sih, ada Vampire diaries, Underworld, Van helsing, dan beberapa VamStories lainnya. Dibanding Twilinght aku lebih suka Vampire diaries.

A: Kenapa pake sudut pandang orang pertama?

Me: Gpp, suka aja:))

A: Sehun itu Vampire atau werewolf?

Me : Lihat judulnya^^

A: Kok Kyungsoo jadi mamanya Jongin?

Me: Cuma pinjem namanya doang kok. Lagian kalo mamanya namanya Yesung? Nouh! Aku shipper Kyusung! Dan mereka harus bersatu*Lol Intinya Kim Kyungsoo itu bukan Do Kyungsoo. Kalo Do Kyungsoo mah nanti jadi character yang akan datang*lol.

A: Update kok selalu cepat?

Me: Anggap aja aku org yg aneh. Kalo lagi galau justru malah semakin byk ide buat nulis. tp kalo lagi bahagia mah boro-boro punya ide, buat update cepet aja juga gak kepikiran. Intinya anggap aja FF ku Curahan hati yang tertunda*Lol*

(Ok aku harap jawaban ini bisa membuat SIDERS yg punya banyak pertanyaan terjawab ya hehehe..)


	3. As Fast As The Wind

**As Fast As Wind (Bab 1)**

Salju benar-benar lenyap setelah hari bersalju yang berbahaya itu. Moonkyu kecewa tak bisa main perang-perangan salju seperti yang selalu ia mainkan bersama Myungsoo dan Wonshik.

Tapi dia terlihat senang hari ini karena terus bercerita jika ia akan pergi ke Jepang untuk berlibur. Meski begitu cahaya di desa ini tidak terlalu terang seperti tempat-tempat lainnya. Minggu demi minggu terlewati dan tanpa terasa aku sudah 1 bulan berada di Jinan.

Aku mulai membaca papan pengumuman—mengenai pesta dansa musim semi. Beberapa murid berlalu lalang dan membicarakan hal yang sama. Yang paling utama adalah **'Siapa yang akan kau ajak ke pesta itu?'**.

"Kau tampak tidak tertarik?"

Aku yang tengah membaca papan pengumuman pun menoleh. Mendapati sosok mungil yang tengah berdiri di sampingku dengan senyuman.

"Hallo" ia menyapaku. "Aku Baekhyun"

Oh..

Dia saudara Sehun, pikirku. Aku berusaha mengulas senyum semanis mungkin agar dia tidak mengira aku orang yang sombong.

"Kita selalu berada di kelas musik yang sama by the way" dia berkata lagi.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi sepertinya baru kali ini aku bisa mengajakmu bicara"

Dia menyunggingkan senyumnya yang bersahabat. Wajahnya sangat manis dengan tubuh mungil itu.

"Maaf ya, Aku agak canggung di hadapan orang lain" Tukasku. "Ku dengar kau putra tuan Jung ya?"

"Begitulah..Dan kau putra dokter Kim kan?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Jongin"

Baekhyun fokus kembali ke arah papan pengumuman. "Kau suka musim semi?" tanyanya.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Semua orang suka keindahan musim semi, dan ku pikir itu normal. Maksudku, ya, hampir semua orang di dunia ini mengagumi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran kan? Aku juga—sedikit.

"Tidak terlalu" kataku. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku suka semua musim, kecuali musim Panas"

"Itu adalah musim dimana kau bisa berlibur dan bersenang-senang" sahutku.

"Rasanya aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku menikmati musim panas"

"Maksudnya?"

Namja itu tertawa kecil. "Musim dingin lebih menyenangkan"

Aku bisa bersikap antusias. Mungkin yang ia maksud adalah musim dingin dan hari natal. Dimana kau akan mendapatkan banyak kado dari orangtuamu yang menyamar menjadi santa claus. Well, Ayahku pernah seperti itu saat aku masih sangat kecil.

"Natal di musim dingin"

"Ya, aku suka itu"

"Apa kau akan datang ke pesta itu?" tanyanya.

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Tidak tahu" kataku. "Ayahku tidak terlalu suka pesta"

"Kolot sekali"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Begitulah"

"Kalungmu"

Aku pun melihat ke arah kalungku juga. "Ini dari ibuku" kataku. Seolah penting bagiku mengatakan darimana aku dapatkan kalung salib seperti ini.

"Kalung yang bagus" katanya. Alisnya nampak bertaut. Wajah pucatnya pun juga terlihat khawatir.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama ini aku hanya ingin menjadi dewasa. Dengan begitu, ayahku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku dan berakhir menjadi sosok tiran yang menyebalkan. Tidak boleh begini, tidak boleh begitu. Aku paham dia seorang dokter, dan mengingat status keluarganya yang berpendidikan di masyarakat membuatku sedikit kesal. Aku harus selalu menjaga sikapku dan bertingkah pada batasnya.

Usiaku 17 tahun. Menurut ayah usia segitu masihlah anak-anak dan butuh tuntunan. Ku pikir aku sudah dewasa.

"Ayah pikir dia yeoja yang baik"

Aku menoleh. Sedari tadi ayah berbicara dan aku hanya sibuk menikmati sup tulang iga buatan bibi Na.

"Kau dengar ayah kan?"

"Iya..tentang bibi asisten yang di tempat kerja ayah kan?"

Ayah tersenyum, ia mengangguk pelan. "Dia cantik" kata ayah.

"Ibu juga cantik"

Kemudian ia terdiam. Aku tak berniat membuatnya mengingat ibu. Hanya saja, ya, aku mana mungkin melupakan sosok ibuku.

"Jongin, ayah sama sekali tidak bermaksud"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Ayah salah paham maksud perkataanku tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayah" sahutku. "Sekalipun ayah menikah lagi, ibu tidak akan marah pada ayah"

"Ayah hanya takut kau tak setuju"

"memangnya ayah benar-benar mau menikah? Ayah baru 1 bulan kan mengenal bibi asisten itu"

Kini giliran ayah yang tertawa.

"Tidak tahu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

.

.

.

Jumat pagi, dan itu buruk! Karena setiap pelajaran Biologi aku selalu berada di kelas yang sama dan menjadi partner lab bersama Sehun. Seorang namja yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menjadi lamunanku, namun dirinya pun selalu terlihat biasa saja—bahkan seolah menjauhi ku.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan pola pikirnya—dan juga kehidupannya yang aneh. Dia akan terlihat seperti bermain drama dengan orang-orang di sekitarku—contohnya ayahku. Kemudian menjadi orang asing saat benar-benar hanya ada aku dan dia.

Profesor Jung orang yang ramah dan tampan. Aku tahu itu, karena kami pernah berjumpa di acara pembukaan Apotek baru di bagian barat Jinan. Tubuhnya yang jangkung dengan senyum yang tampan—serta mata musangnya itu sangat menawan pikiranku. Tapi aku tidak cukup gila untuk jatuh cinta pada seorang namja yang telah memiliki seorang istri.

Jaehwan terus membicarakan mengenai pesta dansa—dan niatnya yang akan pergi bersama Wonshik. Moonkyu pun juga akan pergi ke pesta dansa dengan seorang junior tingkat satu yang selalu menjadi sasaran gombalnya.

"Kau yakin? Pasti akan seru sekali jika kau ikut" kata Jaehwan.

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Myungsoo terlihat kecewa saat Wonshik bilang kau tak akan ikut"

"Kau bilang pada Wonshik?" tanyaku.

Jaehwan mengangguk, well, tidak ada salah dengan niatku yang tidak akan pergi ke pesta dansa musim semi. Tapi mendengar Myungsoo yang kecewa membuatku was-was. Aku takut jika Myungsoo marah padaku dan tidak mau menjadi teman dekatku lagi.

"Ekhem"

Kami menoleh.

"Bisakah aku duduk?" Sehun baru saja tiba.

Jaehwan pamit undur diri dan kembali duduk di samping Wonshik.

Aku berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan gugupku saat maniks kelamnya berjumpa denganku. Seolah aku meyakini, jika Sehun tak suka jika matanya ditatap seperti itu olehku—lebih-lebih oleh orang kepo seperti aku.

"Jongin"

Suaranya begitu familiar, dan aku tercekat mendengarnya. Well, aku tak seharusnya menunduk saat mendengar Sehun berbisik memanggil namaku.

Yuan Saem sedang menjelaskan di depan sana.

Perlahan aku menoleh ke arahnya. Aku tak ingin merasakan apa yang kutahu akan kurasakan ketika aku memandang wajahnya yang kelewat sempurna itu.

"Iya?"

Aku memejamkan mata dan menarik napas pelan lewat hidung. Menunggu ucapan apa yang hendak keluar dari bibirnya.

"Semua membicarakan pesta dansa musim semi"

Aku membuka mataku, dan tersadar dia tengah menatapku.

"Kau akan ikut?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak"

Wajahnya kembali serius dan fokus ke papan tulis. "Aku tak pernah tertarik dengan banyak hal yang mudah ku tebak" gumamnya, tak jelas.

Alisku bertaut saat mendengar gumaman itu. "Ibuku bilang aku adalah orang yang mudah ditebak"

"Ibumu orang yang hebat"

"Dia sudah meninggal 4 bulan yang lalu"

"Turut berduka"

Aku mengangguk. Yuan Saem izin keluar saat seseorang memanggil namanya dan meminta waktunya sebentar.

"Sehun"

Ia menoleh sambil memainkan penanya.

"Apa kau hendak bertanya tentang kejadian 1 bulan yang lalu?"

Aku terdiam. "tidak tahu"

"Jika memang iya akan lebih baik kita tak usah berteman" ia menjelaskan.

Aku menghela napas lagi. "Bukankah dari awal kita memang bukan teman?" tanyaku, sarkatis, dan menusuk.

Matanya menyipit, tapi aku sadar ia tengah meliriku lewat ekor matanya itu.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot menolongku saat itu" gumamku.

Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Namun saat bibir tipis itu berkata maaf membuatku kembali menoleh.

Menyedihkan..

Ini lebih dari menyedihkan, dan aku tahu ini tidak sehat untuk perasaanku yang mudah bawa perasaan. Aku masih berusaha kerasa untuk tidak peduli, lagipula dia juga tidak menunjukan akan bicara lagi. Jadi aku diam, seolah tak peduli.

Selama sisa pelajaran dan aku berusaha acuh. Untung saja Yuan saem tidak meminta kami untuk berkelompok. Jadi kami bisa larut dalam pikiran kami masing-masing. Ketika bel berbunyi, semua murid keluar dengan perasaan bahagia. Well, mungkin hanya aku dan Sehun yang tidak sama sekali bergerak dari tempat kami.

"Aku minta maaf"

Aku menoleh, wajahnya terlihat sendu dan seperti merasa sangat bersalah.

"Tapi aku tak pernah menyesal telah menolongmu" ucapnya.

"Aku jadi merasa aneh dan bingung dengan tingkahmu" kataku. "Aku bahkan sempat mengira, aku, Jinan, atau kau yang sudah gila"

"Kau tak akan mengerti" katanya.

Kelas sudah sepi, dan kami masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda untuk keluar.

Aku menggebrak meja dan menatapnya kesal. "Kau selalu bicara seperti itu seolah aku benar-benar bodoh! Jelaskan padaku dibagian mana aku tidak mengerti"

Aku membereskan semua buku-buku ke dalam tas dan segera keluar dari kelas. Aku tak peduli, mungkin dia melihatku. Biar tahu rasa dia! Rasakan bagaimana seseorang berjalan acuh saat kau ingin mengajaknya berbicara! Kau selalu melakukan hal itu padaku, Jung Sehun!

...

"Hey, Jongin"

Pyo Jihoon si anak basket menghalangi langkahku. Aku lantas berhenti di tengah-tengah lapangan dimana beberapa murid Yeol han memandangiku.

"Aku dengar dari Moonkyu kau tak bisa ikut ke pesta dansa ya?" Tanyanya, dengan senyum yang penuh arti.

"Ayahku tidak mengizinkan" jawabku.

Suara suit-suit terdengar di belakang kami. Ayolah, aku harus segera pulang dan istirahat di rumah.

"Aku tahu. Itu sebabnya Moonkyu mengajak Qian ke sana"

Oh ya..Moonkyu! Aku jadi ingat saat orang pertama yang mengajak ku pergi ke pesta dansa adalah dirinya. Dan Orang pertama juga yang ku tolak.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Ia mengangkat bahu dan berkata. "Aku harap kau hanya ingin menolaknya secara halus"

"Maaf" ucapku, mencoba menyembunyikan kejengkelanku.

"Aku bisa meminta izin pada ayahmu"

"Tidak! Jangan! Ayahku orang yang sedikit yah..Kau tahulah" dustaku.

Ia tersenyum simpul, dengan lembut mengusap kepalaku. "Tidak apa-apa, Jongin" katanya.

Jihoon pergi meninggalkan aku yang masih terpaku di lapangan. Sampai seseorang mendorongku dengan cepat dan membuatku terkejut.

Kami terjatuh..

Namun yang membuatku lebih terkejut adalah saat tiang-tiang penyangga untuk keperluan pesta yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari posisiku berdiri tiba-tiba ambruk dan nyaris menimpaku.

Semua orang berteriak histeris. Suara besi-besi yang berbenturan ke tanah membuat mereka tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada seseorang yang tertimpa di bawah sana.

Mataku melotot dengan jantung yang berdegup cepat. Aku membuka kedua mataku dan mendapati Sehun berada di bawahku dengan tangannya yang melingkari pinggangku.

Mata kami berjumpa, dan dengan cepat ia mendorongku hingga aku nyaris terjatuh. Aku beranjak dari posisiku dan menepuk pelan celana seragamku yang terkena sedikit debu.

"Jongin, kau tidak apa-apa?" beberapa murid menghampiriku dan bertanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Aku menoleh, dan tidak mendapati Sehun di sampingku. Dia bergerak cepat seperti angin.

"Ya Tuhan, Aku sangat kaget saat tiba-tiba saja tiang itu roboh, Jongin"

"Iya, kau membuat kami semua panik"

"Astaga"

"Jongin, kau tidak apa-apa?" Itu Myungsoo, dia berlari menghampiriku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat panik.

"Tidak, Tidak apa-apa" aku menggeleng.

Aku melihat ke arah timur, dimana Sehun tengah berdiri menatapku dengan ekpresi yang sulit sekali untuk dibaca.

.

.

.

.

 **As Fast As Wind (Bab II)**

"Mau pulang bersama?" Aku menghentikan langkahku saat seseorang menghentikan motor sportnya tepat di depanku.

Itu Sehun, ia mulai membuka kaca helm-nya dan menatapku.

Setelah kejadian yang baru terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu dia terlihat seolah baik-baik saja. Apa dia gila? Hell, Tentu ini tak akan berarti baginya karena dialah yang menolongku. Sementara aku? Tanpa adanya dia bisa saja sekarang aku kritis di rumah sakit.

"Aku bisa menunggu ayahku" jawabku. Ada apa dengan suaraku ini? Mengapa terdengar seperti menciut?

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu terlihat tidak baik"

Ini semua gara-gara kau bodoh!

"Jujur saja ya, Sehun" Aku bahkan merasa senang saat menyebut namanya, dan aku kesal akan hal itu. "Aku tak mengerti semua yang kau lakukan padaku. Ku pikir kau tak mau berteman denganku. Tapi tadi kau menolongku, lalu bertingkah jika tak ada yang terjadi diantara kita"

Dia tersenyum dan turun dari motornya setelah mematikan mesin dan menyetandarkan motor sport itu. "Aku bilang lebih baik, bukan tidak mau. Lagipula aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika kejadiannya akan seperti tadi"

"Oh thx, semua jelas sekarang. Seharusnya kau tak perlu menolongku untuk yang kedua kalinya" sindirku.

Aku bisa melihat jelas wajahnya yang sudah tidak mengenakan helm lagi. Tapi yang jelas itu sama sekali tidak membantuku untuk berpikir.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau tidak berteman denganku dan menjauh. Tapi melihat banyak bahaya disekitarmu membuatku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menjagamu" ia menjelaskan.

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Rasanya sedih saat mendengarnya berkata seperti itu. Ia semakin mendekat dan berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Ya, jauh lebih tinggi dari yang ku kira.

"Tapi aku lelah berusaha menjauh darimu" lanjutnya.

Kalimatnya berapi-api dan aku nyaris sulit untuk bernapas. Wajahnya begitu dekat, sampai aku bisa mencium aroma mint yang begitu memabukan.

"Ayo pulang bersamaku!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sisa senin pagi berlangsung samar-samar. Sulit dipercaya saat aku tidak hanya mengkhayalkan perkataan Sehun, namun juga punggung lebar nan kokohnya serta aroma mint yang sempat membuatku seperti mabuk.

Di sampingku Jaehwan begitu cerewet dengan ceritanya sabtu lalu yang diajak pergi ke rumah besar Wonshik untuk menemui keluarganya. Jaehwan sangat senang, tahu kenapa? Karena keluarga Wonshik sangat mengharapkan Jaehwan menjadi bagian dari keluarganya.

Kafetaria terlihat ramai, namun bukan berarti aku dan teman-temanku tidak kebagian tempat. Seperti biasa, aku akan berada di kumpulan Myungsoo, Wonshik, Jaehwan, dan juga Moonkyu sambil bercerita.

Apalagi saat Moonkyu yang bercerita tentang Qian, si junior tingkat satu yang akan ia ajak ke pesta dansa. Lalu Myungsoo, dengar-dengar ia akan pergi bersama seseorang bernama Seungyeol.

"Sehun sedang memandangimu, Jongin" bisik Jaehwan. Lamunanku mengenai suara Sehun pun buyar seketika. Aku menoleh ke arah meja—dimana Sehun dan saudaranya biasa duduk.

Tapi hari ini ia nampak sendirian dengan cola di tangannya. "Kenapa dia sendiri ya?" Jaehwan bermonolog. Aku menoleh mengikuti arah pandang Jaehwan—dimana aku mendapati Sehun duduk seorang diri dan menatap ke arahku dengan senyum tipis.

"Aku tidak percaya jika diam-diam kau dan dia—"

"Shut up, Moonkyu! Kami tidak"

Mereka tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Ada pias merah di wajahmu~" Moonkyu terus menggodaku.

Ayolah, aku paling kesal kalau sudah digoda begini.

"Cepat temui pangeranmu, Jongin"—Jaehwan

"Hey"

Aku segera beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan menghampiri meja Sehun.

"Duduklah, Jongin" Pintanya.

Aku duduk berhadapan dengannya dan terus menatapnya.

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Aku bukan paman serigala mesum dan kau bukan si gadis tudung merah"

Aku berdecak kesal. Meskipun hatiku terus memujinya. Bagaimana bisa ada orang tampan seperti ini?

"Ini tidak seperti biasanya" aku berkata.

Dia masih tersenyum dan nampak bodoh menurutku. "Ku putuskan untuk lebih mengenalmu mengingat jika sama saja akan kemana aku pergi setelah mati nanti"

"Hah?"

Ia menutup wajahku dengan tangannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, Hun"

Dia terkekeh pelan dan mengubah topik. "Tak apa jika kau di sini? Myungsoo tampak tak suka"

"Tidak apa-apa" sahutku.

"Serius? Kalau begitu aku tak akan membiarkanmu bersama mereka lagi"

"Katakan padaku sekarang! Mengapa kau jadi begini?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya?" tanyanya. "Aku sudah membuang semuanya dan sulit sekali menjauh darimu"

Aku memanas mendengar ucapannya. Heol, dia seperti tahu bagaimana caranya membuatku terlihat seperti seorang gadis.

"Kau membuatku bingung" tukasku.

"Kau yang selalu membuatku bingung, Jongin"

Aku mendongak, mencoba menatap matanya. "Crazy sick"

"Yes, I am" sahutnya. "Jadi, apa kita teman?"

"Yeah, Best Pal"

Ia nyengir dan memberikan colanya padaku.

"Tapi kau harus tahu jika aku bukan teman baik seperti yang kau pikirkan"

Aku meminum cola bekas mulutnya dan tersenyum. "Memangnya kau tahu apa yang ku pikirkan?" tanyaku.

Ia mencondongkan wajahnya ke arahku. "Tidak" jawabnya. "Kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh" lanjutnya seraya mengusap sisa cola di bibirku.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/n :

A : Tangannya Jongin kok bisa luka?

Me : Gatau..Mungkin waktu dia pingsan dia tergores sesuatu.*lha hahaha..Yasudah, anggap aja seperti itu.

A: Jongin kok bisa lupa sama kejadian itu?

Me: Sebenarnya gak lupa. Dia Cuma syok aja kok.

A: Sehun itu anak kandung atau anak angkat? Atau anak hasil eksperimen?

Me: dia anak angkatnya Yunho kok. Bapaknya Sehun itu adek beda ibu sama Yunho. Yang anak kandung itu Cuma si Chanyeol.

A : Ini murni Twilight?

Me: Gak sih, Bisa dibilang lebih merujuk ke Vampire diaries sama Underworld. Soalnya kalo Twilight gak dapet feel seramnya. **Sorry twilight lover, I dont like this absurd Vampire story.**

A : Apa Jongin bakalan kayak Bella Swan?

Me : Jongin swan, hahaha..Dia bakalan kayak Elena *Lol. Kayaknya gak beda jauh sih ya antara Bella sama Ellena. Atau nanti dia seperti Selena? Wow.. Aku lebih suka Kate Beckinsale*Lol

A: Kok Sehun tiba-tiba bisa muncul?

Me: Ya bisalah, dia kan bukan manusia. Kalo kamu ikutin alurnya pasti kamu tahu deh apa-apa aja yang sebenarnya terjadi.

A : Lycan itu jahat?

Me: Gak sih..

Ada apa dengan kalung Jongin?

I'll give you the answer for next and Next chapter.. (Would you Be My Reader On Wattpad Okabejoy25)

 **(Ps : Btw Lupa kasih ini di Chapter awal)**

 **Sehun : Lycan (Peranakan Vampire Hybrid dan Werewolf Klan Terkuat)**

 **Chanyeol : Vampire berdarah murni, sepupu Sehun dari pihak ayah.**

 **Amber : Manusia yang terinfeksi Vampire Hybrid diusia 18 tahun. Dia sempat diselamatkan Yunho, jadi dia masih mencoba mengatur nafsu makannya**

 **Kris : Kembaran Amber yang juga Terinfeksi Vampire Hybrid. Dia lebih dulu diselamatkan Yunho, jadi dia belum pernah minum darah manusia**

 **Baekhyun : Vampire Hybrid. Terinfeksi saat usianya 17 dan Kris memang sepasang kekasih sejak mereka masih menjadi manusia**

 **Yunho : Vampire berdarah murni yang masih tersisa, Mengingat dialah satu-satunya vampire keturunan langsung William Bathory. Ia tinggal di sebuah rumah besar semacam kastil tak begitu jauh dari Hutan. Dia pamannya Sehun. Ibunya seorang Penyihir kuno, maka perkawinannya dengan Ayahnya yang Penyihir berdarah iblis itu telah melahirkan seorang vampire seperti dirinya.**

 **Jaejoong : Vampire Hybrid yang diciptakan Yunho saat menolong seorang wanita yang mati dibunuh suaminya.**

 **Sehun's Father : Dia seorang werewolf keturunan langsung William Bathory. Ia terlahir karena perkawinan silang antara Siluman serigala dengan ayahnya yang penyihir berdarah iblis. Ia berada di sebuah penjara yang sampai saat ini tak satupun ada yang tahu dimana keberadaannya.**

 **Sehun's Mom : Seorang Vampire Hybrid. Putri dari Tetua Vampire Hybrid yang awalnya diumpankan untuk menggoda Werewolf terkuat keturunan Bathory (Ayahnya Sehun) Kematiannya dijemur di bawah terik matahari di depan suaminya sendiri.**

 **White Blood : Keturunan ketiga William Bathory yang terlahir dari perkawinannya dengan seorang Biarawati kuil Evelyn. Tercipta karena adanya cinta sejati. Klan terkuat dibalik kelembutan hatinya. Klan ini hanya berjumlah sedikit, dan sudah punah karena terus diburu para vampire hybrid untuk keabadian—karena Vampire Hybrid tidak sekuat Vampire berdarah murni yang bisa bertahan hidup sekalipun tidak meminum darah.**

 **Vampire berdarah murni : Ia hanya makan setahun sekali dalam hidup mereka. Biasanya mereka bisa meminum darah mate mereka untuk mencegah keinginan memangsa manusia.**

 **Vampire Hybrid : Vampire yang diciptakan oleh William Bathory menggunakan jasad seorang petani yang mati tersambar petir. *Pernah dengar cerita Frankeinstein? Kurang lebih seperti itu penciptaannya* William mencoba menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati, tapi malah menjadi Vampire Hybrid yang menghancurkan semua keturunannya.**

 **Werewolf :**

 **Manusia serigala. Werewolf keturunan Wiliam Bathory adalah ayahnya Sehun. Dia menjadi alpha dari segala alpha karena kekuatannya itu.**

 **Lycan :**

 **Anak yang terlahir dari darah werewolf dan vampire Hybrid. Penyempurnaan kedua jenis. Dimana ia kelak menjadi yang terkuat diantara vampire maupun werewolf.**

 **Siapa itu Wiliam Bathory?**

 **Dedengkotnya Vampire Pure Blood (Yunho), Werewolf Terkuat (Sehun's Father), White Blood, Vampire Hybrid, dan Lycan. Kakek kandung Sehun dan Chanyeol.**

 **Dia terlahir karena perkawinan seorang penyihir dengan seorang iblis. Dia punya kekuatan di bawah para dewa di atas manusia. Nyaris seperti iblis yang menciptakan setan-setan kecil lainnya*Halah**

 **(Silahkan menilai siapa yang jahat!)**


End file.
